Mario
Mario & Luigi: Parallel Planes (known as Mario & Luigi: Double Dimensions in Japan and Mirror Dimension Bros. in Europe and Australia) is the next installment of the Mario & Luigi series, and the third title to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. It is unique in that in addition to the Mario Bros, the player takes control of the Koopa King Bowser's minions, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy, with intertwining stories. Story Act I Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy are walking through Woodland Trail, after a long vacation, ready to prove themselves to Bowser once more. As they walk, they cross paths with Mario and Luigi, and decide to take this an opportunity to test their skills, even if not prepared. However, Private Goomp had forgotten how to fight, so his friends had to help him. The members of the Trio go down one by one and of course easily defeated. After being stomped on, Kamek arrives, and berates the Trio for failing, and for the Bros. being so annoying, and then whisks the failed underlings back to Bowser's castle. The scene shifts over to Princess Peach, Toadsworth and the Mario Bros. along with Starlow and many toads are celebrating their victory with a giant party after a very recent event, where they had met Paper versions of the kingdom, though Toadsworth had to be filled in by the Princess. The celebration is of course stopped short by Bowser, but this time he doesn't want violence, destruction or even Peach. He frantically requires for assistance when he tells Peach that his minions are disbanding, and leaving his army. But everyone thinks it is a trick, or how the former minions were smart to leave. This eventually pushes Bowser to anger - and Mario is forced to take action. After dealing with the Koopa King, Mario is knocked out by Bowser and storms off, as Mario's friends are shocked. Sergeant Guy is the first to awaken in the medical room. He briefly chats with a white Magikoopa and strolls off to stretch his muscles to disturbingly find that Bowser's troops are packing their bags. This leads to the Sergeant to returning to his resting friends and he tells them what he saw. The Trio are quickly ordered to go on "trap patrol" by Kamek. After doing so, the Trio decide to go to the training room, but are almost run over by Koopa Troopas and Hammer Brothers charging out of the door. The three troops squabble over what the reason for their leaving may be, and are interrupted by Kamek with a surprise training battle. Kamek bestows the troops with Special Attacks, and takes his leave to see if the castle had been properly secured. The Trio must sneak out through the back entrance when they find the front door is blocked by troops resigning. Passing the storage room, they encounter Nabbit, who gives them Battle Cards he swiped from the Bros. to avoid being thrown in jail. The Trio meet up with Bowser Jr. as well, who adds a few more Cards to their deck, and tells them he is going to complain to Peach, and runs off. This gives the Trio the same idea, to figure out the dilemma. Soon after leaving the boundaries of the castle, however, they are attacked by whom they previously called their brothers in arms, and make haste to Peach's, hopeful that the Bros and she could help them. More to come... Playable Protagonists Supporting Protagonists Main Antagonists Other Characters Battle System Stats Both brothers and each member of the "Elite" Trio have their own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE (or in the Trio's case, SKILL). * HP, or Heart Points, is the amount of health the playable characters have. The higher this number is, the more damage they can withstand before passing out, which occurs when the number reaches zero. HP can restored by eating Mushrooms, Candy Nuts (Bros.) or Shell Shake (Trio). Or in Sergeant Guy's case, use a large amount of SP to heal a member of his team. Passed characters can be revived by 1-UP Mushrooms. * SP, or Special Points, are needed to perform Special Attacks. The more powerful a Special Attack is, the higher the cost for SP, which drains when Special Attacks are used. SP can be restored by eating Syrup or Candy. * POW, or Power, is the amount of damage a character can dish out. The higher the stat, the more damage an enemy will take. * DEF, or Defense, is how much damage a character will take if they fail to successfully dodge an enemy's attack. A higher number means they will take less damage. * SPEED affects the turn order. If a character has higher speed than an enemy, they will move first, and vice versa. * STACHE is a statistic exclusive to Mario and Luigi. The higher this number, the more often they will perform Lucky Hits, which will double their POW stat. It also gives them a discount when buying items and gear, and may make rarer items more likely to appear. * SKILL is almost the same in mechanics to STACHE, except it is exclusive to the Trio members. The Trio's SKILL will increase at a faster rate than Mario and Luigi's STACHE. Mario and Luigi's Battle System Mario and Luigi control just like in the previous titles. The Bros. have a choice select of a few options when in battle; to Jump, Hammer, Bros. Move, Item or Run. Mario and Luigi can sometimes counterattack an enemy, or alternatively, the player may also press the X button to block. This halves the damage, but they will not get the chance to counterattack. The Badge system from Dream Team and Bowser's Inside Story returns, where when Brother deals damage to an enemy, his side of the bar will increase. The player may unleash the combined effect of the badge combination once it is full. There are many badge combinations. The Trio's Battle System Goomp, Paraplonk and the Sergeant's battle system is reminscent to that of Paper Jam's; there are three characters at one time, and the Battle Card system from that game is available to them in place of badges. Depending on the character, their Command Block selection may be drastically different. With a certain Rank-Up bonus, they may also gain the use of another Block. Their battles tend to be more challenging and require a little more strategy than those of the Bros. Private Goomp has the weakest selection, as he is only a Goomba, but he is almost sure to always move first. His command blocks consist of Jump, Elite Move, Item or Run. However, with his Jump attack, he is able to attack a total of three times, with an additional fourth time if a Rank-Up bonus is selected. He may use the Goomba Summon command block if it is selected with a Rank-Up bonus. The Goombas he summons may be used to shield him from damage, or help him do even more damage; if they are defeated, he will need to wait a turn before summoning again. Corporal Paraplonk has a bit more variety. His command block selection consists of Air Kick, Shell, Elite Move, Item or Run. If a Rank-Up bonus is selected, he may be able to use the Defend command block, to increase his Defense by 20% for one turn. If another Rank-Up bonus is selected, he will be able to shield both of his allies by taking all of the damage intended for them. Sergeant Guy has a vastly different choice. He is able to use Magic, Spell, Elite Move, Item or Run. With the Magic block, he will able to apply stat bonuses to he and his allies, and he will unlock more to use as he and his allies progress. His Spell block allows him to use magical attacks against his foes, like his Spell block, it will gain more abilities. If a Rank-Up bonus is selected, he may be able to use an infinite amount of items at the cost of SP. Status Ailments Field Techniques All five characters have skills they can use out of battle. Most of these skills are unlocked by progressing in the story. Mario Bros. *Jump to platforms and onto enemies for a Jump First Strike. *Mario can use his Hammer to whack switches and other points of interest, and hit enemies for a Hammer First Strike. *Luigi can help Mario perform a Spin Jump. *Luigi can help Mario perform a Spin Drill. Elite Trio *Sergeant Guy can use his wand to destroy blockades, and for a Spell First Strike. *Paraplonk can lift the others across short distances. *Paraplonk can grab bombs from afar. *Paraplonk can hit faraway switches with his shell, and for a Shell First Strike. *Goomp can bounce up to high places. *Goomp can call for a Goomba squad to appear, for a bridge. Bosses If the battle is fought with the Mario Bros. it will have one asterisk (*) beside the name, if it is for the Trio, it will have two (**). Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games